warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackstar32/Archive 1
''MARCH 16 - JUNE 16 Re: ShadowClan's New Deputy We aren't going to post anything about Battles of the Clans until the book is released. We'll put that up once it is--Nightshine'{' 04:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Requests/Art Please put all drawing/art made for me or any art that I requested here: Here is your request!--Nightshine'{' 06:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Your requests.--Nightshine'{' 02:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I see that someone has already moved the article to your userpage, so never mind. And in the future, '''never' remove messages from your talk page. You can archive them by typing at the top of your page. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 17:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) banned. Hi Blackstar were you banned a while ago? There were a lot of Blackstar's and they were all banned for spamming, continuasly. Sorry if it wasn't you, though. I think 'The Blackstar's' got life banns. [[User:Clarrissa koins|Clarrissa My Talk!]] 17:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC)(my signature is not working and I am nt bothered to change it. Atleast it works.) Re: Nettlekit He's good :) But, we have to wait until SkyClan's Destiny is acually released before we reserve characters from the book [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky!'''19:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. I want to know. Could you tell me?--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 00:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I know now! I hope we see _ _ _ _ _ star!--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 00:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blackstar, I've just told you in the message above. You can try and reserve Nettlekit on the day that SkyClan's Destiny is released, which will be August 3rd, 2010[[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know what Vicky's stated, but I don't believe half of it. Those are my personal opinions on their parents. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) One Image You are only allowed one image on your user page, and you have eight. Please remove seven of them; it's just to save space on the wiki :) Night Fall 05:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hi, I'm here to tell you about Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT, which explains that the wiki is not a personal website, chat, or blog of any sort. I have noticed that most of your edits have only been to socialize or put things on your user page. Please begin contributing to the site itself, as that is why the site was made, to provide information on Warriors, not to create a page for yourself. Thank you for reading this. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 19:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart You don't have to ask before putting a charart up for approval. However, Lightpelt has already reserved Whitethroat's rogue image Night Fall 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Change Hi, can you change the fully capitalized words on your user page? It looks like your yelling. Oh yes, and the "go ahead and message me when i'm not online thing?", that's unessessary. Most of our active users' messages come when you're offline, and when you come on again, you'll get a message alert. Thanks, Quailflight 06:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Oops, sorry 'bout that. I'm tired and forgot he had the nick in his ear xD Anyway, it looks really good so far (lol much better than I could do xD) Adderstrike[[User talk:Adderstrike|'Warrior of MythClan']]17:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well that is because I blocked an IP adress, not your account. However, that just makes it more likely that the IP was you... [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 19:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC)